Prom
by Spazzfreeks
Summary: XD amu goes to junior prom rated T for last chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am quitting making fanfics. It's too much of a hassle, and I just don't see the point in not using my own characters anymore. So here's my last fanfic ever.**

"Amu." Ikuto got uncomfortably close. He smiled pervertedly and I pushed him away blushing. He would _not_ make a fool of me! Not at prom! Not when I was going to finally be with Tadase.

"Get away from me Ikuto!" I muttered.

"Maybe I don't wanna." Ikuto smirked. Putting his hand against the wall next to my ear he lowered his face towards me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I heard my prince's voice.

"T-Tadase!" I cried. I stuttered because I was worried he might get the wrong impression.

"Kiddy King, damn you." Ikuto muttered. Tadase moved in front of me, pushing Ikuto out of the way.

"Tadase-kun!" I squealed, hugging his arm. He rested a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you!" I whispered leaning my head against his shoulder.

"C'mon" Tadase led me back to where the Guardians were hanging out. Yaya was flirting with Kukai and Nagihiko was dancing with Rima. I looked through the crowd. I saw Ikuto standing with Utau. They both looked miserable. Utau was all dressed up but Ikuto refused to let her get within arm's length of him. He kept looking sadly at me, as if I actually meant something to him. I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't he just get someone his own age? I wasn't going to deny he had good looks, so I was sure any girl _but_ me he asked out would immediately say yes.

Suddenly I heard the horrible screeching noise that microphones often make. It came from the stage. I looked that way to see Nikaido trapped in the wires. Finally untangling himself he made his way to the front of the stage. A young boy in glasses with brown hair rushed to join him. He carried two crowns in his hand. One for the Prom King, and one for the Prom Queen.

Nikaido cleared his throat and opened the envelope. Saaya, a really bitchy girl from my class, started walking forward despite the fact Nikaido-sensei hadn't even read the Prom King's name yet.

"The Prom King is," he gestured at the security guard to get Saaya off the stage as he said this, "Hotori Tadase." I heard Ikuto shouting in the distance,

"Big surprise there! What is it with these stupid school girls and faggots?" Tadase didn't seem to hear Ikuto and went onto the stage to shyly receive his crown. Nikaido then announced the Prom Queen. Everyone knew who it was going to be, even I knew.

"Hinamori Amu!" There was no commentary from Ikuto, thank god.

I climb on stage and graciously lifted the crown from nerd/stalker kid's hands onto my head. I heard my Charas cheer relentlessly. Nikaido cleared his throat and began walked down the stage stairs with the glasses kid.

"The King and Queen will now have their celebratory/mandatory/honorary dance!"

Tadase, like the gentleman he was, bowed and lifted my hand up into the air. Then he gently placed his hand on my waist, and I put my hand on his shoulder. Together we twirled on the stage. For the first time I wasn't the least bit concerned about Tadase being an inch shorter than me. I was just happy having him look up into my eyes with an emotion of love.

We skirted the stage's edge and continued to dance to the slow, majestic music. The crowd clapped a little and then paired up and began to dance again. I grinned merrily at Tadase.

"Amu-koi." he whispered.

"Tadase-koi." I answered.

**Author's Note: Scroll down**

**............**

**.....................**

**..................................**

**......................**

**.................................**

**...................**

**........**

**.......................**

**....................................**

**Keep going**

**....................**

**.......................................**

**.................**

**............................**

**.......**

**Almost there**

**.................**

**............**

**.....................**

**..................................**

**......................**

**.................................**

**...................**

**........**

**.................**

**............**

**.....................**

**..................................**

**......................**

**.................................**

**...................**

**........**

**.................**

**............**

**.....................**

**..................................**

**......................**

**.................................**

**...................**

**........**

**.................**

**............**

**.....................**

**..................................**

**......................**

**.................................**

**...................**

**........**

.................................

...................

........

.................

............

.....................

..................................

......................

.................................

...................

........

**YOU HAVE JUST BEEN PRANKED! Did you believe it for even a minute? Knowing me it seems a lot unlikely right? Well thank you for reading this, happy April Fools Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry to all the fans I fooled! I will be updating my fanfics don't worry! So here's a little something for your troubles.**

Chapter 2:

"More like Tadagay!" Ikuto called as I left Tadase to get some punch. I looked up at him. He seemed angry, and yet also sad.

"Ikuto! What's your problem? Go stalk someone else you pervert!" I yelled. Ikuto clenched his hands into fists and whispered almost menacingly,

"You don't know..." I was taken aback. What was that? I wasn't sure how to react,

"I don't know? I don't know what?" Ikuto lowered his face closer to mine.

"You don't know a lot. You're still just a little kid." It was junior prom and I was nearly 17, meaning he was 22. How did he manage to get onto the school campus anyway? How had he not been kicked out? Probably because Utua was there as a guest celebrity. How had the school gotten _her_ to play here? She'd recently regained all her old popularity and more.

"I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen! You're only five years older than me, so I know just as much as you!"

"No you don't!" Ikuto moved. His hands were beside my head and I was trapped between him and the cold gym wall. Glaring, Ikuto continued, "You don't know how long I've waited! You don't know how much... how much I love you! You don't know how much I need you! How much torture it was for me to watch you grow up and not have you in my arms! I wanted so much to be by your side, as you grew older! I wanted to help you! Amu, you have no idea just how many _years_ I've been longing for you! How many years I've loved you—" he didn't finish his sentence. He seemed to not be able to control himself anymore. Was what he was saying true? Were all those built up emotions really so powerful that they caused him to do something I couldn't believe he would do?

He smashed his lips against mine. We were suddenly the only two in the room. Blood pounded in my ears and rushed to my cheeks. I couldn't even hear the music. I kissed back without realizing what I was doing. Every time he moved I adjusted accordingly. Instinctive excitement coursed through me as his body drew closer. First he stroked my arms, then he moved his hands to my back. Then he graced his fingers over my thigh and after that he grabbed my waist. My hands were sturdily locked around his neck while he kissed me passionately.

We separated audibly. Still all I saw was him. Gasping for air I murmured,

"Ikuto, I'd have been yours any time you wanted, all you had to do was kiss me like that." Ikuto looked away for a second, then back to my honey eyes. I made a squeaking sound as I realized to what extent the beauty of his features and the intensity of his indigo eyes.

"You were too you before." he said, "I... I don't know. I guess I didn't want to actually be the pervert that you always said I was." he admitted. I blushed. My words had really affected him that much?

But I didn't have time to think about that. I heard a loud shout and looked over to find a short blonde boy staring at me in horror. It was Tadase. My former prince. Tadase who had been my boyfriend for about three minutes. That was Guinness Book of World Records worthy.

Before Tadase could do anything, Ikuto dropped to one knee and clasped both his hands around my left hand.

"Amu-koi be mine!" he exclaimed. His stare was intense with a hint of desperation, but every ounce of his expression and words were still filled with genuine love. I couldn't stop myself.

"I'm already yours." was my answer. He smiled brightly, jumping up and embracing me. I could feel the happiness emanating off of him.

I glanced over at Tadase. My heart was still beating fast from the kiss Ikuto and I had shared. My thoughts were incoherent and so I blurted out without thinking,

"Get lost you stupid faggot!" I thought I saw tears brim around his eyes as he ran away. I realized he looked a lot like a girl.

Relaxing into Ikuto's embrace I whispered, "Ikuto-koi". He chuckled and bit my ear.

"Eep!" I squealed, which made him chuckle even more. Then he licked my neck and asked in the most pervy tone I'd ever heard,

"Amu-koi your mine now. _All_ mine."

**Author's Note: Okay well that's the end of that! I'll leave the rest to your imagination, but unless you **_**really**_** can't resist don't get a bunch of perverted ideas ok? Thanks for reading, please review. No hard feelings about the prank?**


End file.
